Harbor Reef: Season 1
by Dcm3387
Summary: Ep 3&4 Posted:What if we lived in a world were Power Rangers didn't exist? Crazy? Check inside for the synopsis and follow a selected cast as they face drama on a whole new level. Who says life isn't interesting when not having to save the world! R
1. There's No Place Like Home Part 1

**A/N**: Hey guys, I'm having a new fic. It's an original idea I have and hopefully original amongst the world of fanfiction. The story revolves around the casts of Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm with a few surprise guest stars from other seasons. I have always wondered what kind of issues or obstacle these cast of characters would have _really_ dealt with if they weren't Power Rangers. If being a Power Ranger shaped them to be who they were today, and you remove that factor, would they still be the same people? It's like Teen Drama, PR style. Each episode will focus on different characters and their personal problems, relationships and life altering choices. Everyone is a main character. There are no specific shippers, anything can happen. Hell a Kira/Shane may happen. Witness what could have been.

Read the synopsis below. It will explain better. Please give it a chance!!

**Synopsis**: Imagine a world where Power Rangers didn't exist. Crazy huh? What would it be like if the cast of Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder all met each other under different circumstances? How different would be each person feel if the common duty of saving the world wasn't in their schedule. Would they all be friends? Would they all follow the same beliefs? Follow the cast from both show as they enter an alternative universe; allowing them to crash into each other like never before in a town that is not called Reefside or Blue Bay Harbor, but called Harbor Reef. Hell, anything can happen in this alternative universe so follow these cast of characters in each episode as they face school, relationships, and life altering choices that will not only affect who they become, but where they will go. We all know these guys had dreams; question is where would it had take them if nothing had stood in their way.

Enjoy this two-part season premiere!!

**Harbor Reef: Season 1**  
**Episode 1**  
There's No Place Like Home Part 1

Guest Starring  
Marah  
Amber Brooks  
Charlene Brooks  
Kelly Holloway

Tori and the entire gang were hanging out at Storm Chargers. They had recently came back from their amazing adventures over at Reefside with the Dino Rangers. The sun shined brightly outside, the warm weather of California made majority of the residence forget that it was mid-October. The entire store was bustling as Kelly attended to many of the customers that were walking in and out of the store.

Hunter, Blake and Dustin were hanging out over at the Motocross section. They were weaving in and out of each of the bikes and ranting over and over again about their favorite hobby. The blonde surfer on the other hand was sitting over in the den of the store with Cam and Shane. The three were watching television and relaxing over their crazy adventures.

Shane leaned back on the pillows and rested his hands behind his head. Tori shot her eyes over at him and noticed the slight grin on his face, "Barbra Waltzer is amazing and everything but I don't find her someone you should be head over heals over." She chimed with a smirk.

The red ranger gawked, disregarding her commented, "Nah." He leaned forward, glancing back and froth between her and Cam, "I was just thinking out great it was being a ranger again."

Tori sighed, drifting off in her head while starring at the ceiling, "I know exactly what you mean." She gazed back at them, "It's nice to know that there are still good people out there fighting a good fight."

Cam nodded, "Hayley is fantastic with the computer. They would be lost without her." He grinned, "Like you guys would have been without me."

Shane snickered, "Aw, is Nerd-Boy falling for Nerd-Lady?" He teased.

"Like you couldn't stop starring at Kira at the end of it all."

Tori shook her head. She shot up and the two boys glanced at her, "I often ask myself why I always hang out with a bunch of guys." Tori just sighed and started to walk off. Cam and Shane returned back to their bickering. The blonde surfer made her way over to the register counter and leaned against it, starring at the three boys who were getting way too into their conversation. Kelly was behind the register, viewing her clipboard and counting up the inventory for the store. "Do you think these boys will ever talk about anything other then dirt?"

Kelly looked up and paused for a second. She leaned on the counter and smiled, gnawing on her pen before finally speaking, "I think the day they stop talking about motocross will be the day I will actually consider selling this shop."

Tori chuckled, "Now that would be something."

"Can you imagine if I didn't have this shop." Kelly looked around, "What would I be doing?"

"Selling pom poms?" Tori teased. Kelly rolled her eyes and the door opened, "I can't imagine life without being friends with these guys."

"I can only imagine."

Tori smiled, "I remember first meeting Dustin. Wasn't that fond of him. A little air-headed for my taste but Shane forced me to hang out with him. Now I wouldn't change him for the world."

"Really?" Kelly chuckled. "You seemed the type of girl who loves those kind of people."

She rolled her eyes, "Sort of." She stated, "At any rate, you are shaped by the friends you make." The two ladies watched as couple of guys came in with a bunch of boxes and surfboards.

"Guys!" Kelly made her way around the counter, "The inventory goes into the back!"

The Surfer giggled a bit as she watched Kelly pointed where all the boxes go. She moved over to the motocross boys and they turned to her, "Hey Tor." Blake smiled, "Dustin was just telling us another crazy story of your highschool days."

Tori glared over the brunette as he cracked a smile, "No-not those stories." He smiled, "I didn't tell about how you backed up on the neighbor's cat."

The blonde punched Dustin in the shoulder, "You idiot!"

"You killed a cat!?" Hunter exclaimed, "Oh man, that poor-"

"Don't go there." Blake interrupted.

Dustin snickered as Tori glared over at him. She rolled her eyes, "You're such an air-head." She playfully pushed him.

Dustin fell back, tripping over his own foot and crashing into the bikes. The entire people inside the store stopped in motion and watched. The brunette hit the wall and slide down causing the surfboard from above to fall off its hinge and pile upon him. The pain caused Dustin to blackout and the brunette could hear the faint voices of his friends before they finally faded away.

The yellow ranger wasn't sure how long he was out. His head was pounding but he was finally able to get his thoughts together. He forced his eyes opened and found the blinding light of the sun piercing right down on him. Everything was a blur, he rubbed his eyes, "Oh Tori." He groaned, "Why must you hit so hard."

Allowing his vision to clear up, he felt a gust of wind blow across his face. He glanced around and noticed that he was laying in the middle of the field under a tree. Sitting up, he starred down and picked up the comic book and read the cover. "Power Rangers." He whispered to himself, flipping through the pages, "I thought I didn't own this issue." He slowly stood up and stretched his sore body, "Dude, I thought I was at storm chargers for that matter. Where did everyone go?"

Bending down, he picked up the comic book and shot his eye over to a leather jacket that was laying neatly by the tree. Picking it up, he placed it on and felt the nice fabric. The yellow trimming was brought out by the smooth black material. Not exactly his style but it was pretty comfy and brought out his yellow undershirt. Making his way down the path with the comic book in his hand, he made his way to the edge of the park and looked around. He spotted the entrance sign of the place that labeled Harbor Reef. Raising his brows, he grew really confused but shook his head and continued onwards into the city.

* * *

The Hospital machine echoed inside the room. Tori was standing at the edge of the bed as she looked down at the brunette. Hunter came into the room and handed her a cup of coffee. She smiled, whispering a thank you, and taking a sip of it. Shane and Blake came in a few moments afterwards. "Any change?" The skater broke the silence. 

Tori shook head, "No." She responded, "I feel terrible about the entire thing."

"Not your fault, Tor." Blake chimed in, "He'll be alright."

Seconds before another person could speak, Marah and Cam had finally appeared. Everyone turned to see the new people present in the room. "What happened?" Marah brushed her hair back and made her way over.

"Tori got a little playful." Hunter glanced between the two, "And Dustin slipped and got crushed by all of Kelly's wonderful merchandise."

Shane grinned, "Who knew that Tori's hobby could do some damage." He spoke, hoping the humor would break the tension. The blonde gave him an evil glare and he cracked a slight smile before shutting up.

"Dustin may be out for awhile." Hunter continued, "All we can do now is wait. Hopefully he isn't having any weird dreams..."

* * *

"Dude, I could swear that Storm Chargers was here." 

The brunette stood in the middle of the parking lot starring at once was called Storm Chargers. The small building was bustling but the store itself was no longer the fun sanctuary place that Dustin held dear to his heart. The once xtreme sport shop was now Harbor Reef Diner. As the sign says, the best place around to hang out and enjoy some good food. The wind ranger proceeded forward and made his way inside and took in the surrounding. There was a giant island counter row stretching across the middle of the place with stools following right after. The booths perimeter the wall and on the corner was a den with couches and book shelves. It was a cozy little place and music could be heard playing from the ceiling speakers. Dustin sighed a bit, and made his way over to the island counter and sat down on the stool. A young woman made her way over, wearing an apron and holding a pad.

She smiled, "What can I do for you, kid?"

Dustin felt a bit lost. He paused in silence and looked down the counter to see what else everyone was eating. The waitress rolled her eyes and bent down and tossed the brunette a diner menu. She turned around and started to change the coffee. "Um." He started to speak. The woman turned and crossed her arms, waiting for him to spill whatever he had on his mind, "What happened to Storm Chargers?" He asked.

She wrinkled her forehead, "The what?"

"An extreme sport shop." He explained, "A woman name Kelly ran it."

The waitress finally smiled as she unfolded her arms, "Honey, this diner has been here for over ten years." She complied, "And that's all Kelly has always wanted to run." She smirked and began to walk away to attend to other customers.

The earth ninja arched his brows. He wasn't sure if it was just coincidence that the manager had the same name. He laid his head on the counter in frustration, hitting against the hard wood panel a few times. The door opened, the little bell jingling, and in came someone Dustin recognized. The beautiful blonde surfer came in, wearing a white tang-top and a blue jean jacket. The blonde was laughing as Shane followed afterwards. He wore a red button shirt along with a black undershirt and blue jeans. They walked right past him and sat down in a booth a few feet away. Dustin couldn't help but stare, his two best friend's didn't stop and say hello to him. Getting up from the stool he slowly inched is way over and stopped at the foot of the table.

"Dustin?" Shane squinted his eyes, folding his menu, "Is that really you!?"

The brunette eyed him, wondering if he was playing a joke, "Ye-yeah." He finally responded, "It's me."

Shane threw himself out of the booth and into the motocross brunette, pulling him into a hug. A hug that felt like he hadn't seen him in years. Pushing away, Shane just gawked at him, "When did you get into town?""

"Just now." He stated, completely and utterly confused by the whole thing.

Shane sat back in the booth and offered a spot for him to sit. Smiling, Shane glanced between the silent blonde and his buddy, "Tori, you remember Dustin, right?" He started to talk again, "I introduced you to him Freshmen Year a week or two before he ended moving away."

Tori's face lit up, "Oh right." She exclaimed, "I thought you looked familiar."

"I moved?" Dustin interjected.

Shane laughed, figuring he was just joking around, "Yeah." He continued to explain, more for the brunette's benefit then Tori's but that wasn't something Dustin was going to openly admit, "His father got this motocross gig on the other side of the country." He looked over at Dustin, "I think it was through Factory Blue, right?"

Tori curled her hairs behind the back of her ears, keeping them out of her face and smiled, opening the menu back up, "Well it's great to see you again."

Dustin narrowed his eyes and thought to himself. He decided to be bold and ask a question, "Where are we?" He stated, "What happened to Blue Bay Harbor?"

Tori gave a quizzed looked, turning the page of her menu. Shane awkwardly laughed, not sure if he was serious, "Boy, you been gone for way too long, haven't you?" He joked, "Harbor Reef has always been here, dude. You practically grew up here."

Glancing around, Dustin leaned forward on the table, "And the ninja academy?"

"The what?" Tori scoffed. She turn her head to Shane and gave him a stern look, "Is there something wrong with your friend? What the hell is he talking about?"

Shane calmed her down, still laughing at each 'joke' that Dustin was dishing out, "Don't mind him." He stated, "If it's the same Dustin I remember, then he still has a very active imagination."

Tori closed the menu and stood up, raising her hands in defense, "You two have lots to catch up on then." She rudely laughed, "I have things to do anyway, I really shouldn't be here and if I hear any more of these ridiculous questions from this space can, I'm going to flip a lid."

"Tor." Shane retorted, "Come on, don't be rude."

She glanced over at Dustin who was remaining silent. Shaking her head she just smiled, "Call me later Shane." She made her way out of the booth, cracking herself up, "What's next." She called out, "Going to ask if Power Rangers are real?"

The brunette gawked, shaking his head as she winked and waved before vanishing. "Wow." Dustin thought outloud, "The last time Tori acted like that was before-" He paused glancing at Shane before coughing a bit, "So... what else is new? Still into skating?"

The skater jerked his head, "Are you crazy?" The brunette sighed, figuring he asked another stupid question, "I haven't put that board down." He smirked. Dustin sighed in relief.

"I will be right back. Then we can go explore the town and I can fill you in on everything you missed."

Dustin shook his head, "Actually, I have to go." He stood up, Shane gave a confused look, "We can catch up later. I have to go do something." The brunette half lied. He just wanted to see something before jumping to conclusion of going mental.

"Alright man." He smiled, "I will see you tonight. There is a party going on, you defiantly have to come."

* * *

Tori arrived at Harbor Reef High. The surfer blonde parked her slick blue corvette in the parking lot; school was out but the place was still a great hang out spot. She turned, taking off her black shades and walked through the parking lot. She waved at a couple of boys that were leaning in front of a jeep and made her way around the large building and into the courtyard. She made her way to a round picnic table and sat down, crossing her legs and leaned back. Looking to her left, she noticed two men talking. One was a dirty blonde, he was tall with broad shoulders, wearing a crimson shirt with black trimming. The other one was slightly shorter, Asian in race, with black spiky hair, in a navy blue button shirt. 

"Who's that?" She whispered, cocking her head slightly. She continued to watch, noticing at the corner of her eye, the dirty blonde musician walking by with the guitar strapped to her back. Tori bit her lips and leaned forward, "Hey, Kira." She shouted.

Kira turned around, and starred at her awkwardly, "What?" She crossed her arm.

"Don't get Emo on me." Tori sneered, shifting her head to stare at the two boys in the distant, "Do you know who they are?"

The musician paused, "I hear their transfer students." She complied and continued to walk. The dirty blonde shook her head and sighed, making her way across the lawn. Looking back she watched Tori stare off into the distant before resuming her path towards a tree. A young boy in white was sitting there quietly, drawing into his sketch book. Kira sat down next to him and pulled off the guitar, "Hey, Trent. What are you drawing?"

Trent looked up and smile, "Nothing really." He handed her his book, "Just the landscape of the school."

"That's fantastic."

He arched his brows and muffled a laugh, "You have said that to everything I have ever drawn. Is there anything I can draw that would redeem terrible?"

Kira thought for a moment, "Well there was that picture of me playing the guitar."

"You thought that was terrible?"

"Trent." Her eyes narrowed, the stare sent Trent into quiet mode before she finally relaxed and smiled, "I will tell you once more I hate drawings of me."

"You're crazy."

"4 out of 5 doctors say I am." She chimed, "Did you know that we have new students?"

Trent followed where she was starring. At this point, Tori was already engaging conversation with the two boys. "I believe those are the guys that everyone is talking about." He returned back and engaged his attention towards her, "The Bradley Brothers."

"Who are they? Superstars?" Kira retorted, "You make it sound like I should care."

"Well. I don't know." The boy in white shrugged, "I just know they're two brothers, adopted, and they recently moved into one of the apartment on the corner of Cherry and Brimstone."

"It looks like the dumb surfer blonde is already taking claims."

Trent rolled his eyes, "Must you despise everyone?" He scoffed, looking at her surprised expression of the response. Trent just smiled, "It doesn't hurt to give people a chance."

"The only friendship I need is my music." She deadpanned, "And maybe yours."

"Ouch." Trent chuckled, placing his notebook into the bag he had laying next to him. Standing up, he looked down at the blonde, "You are going to end up like the lady and the shoe. All alone." He teased. She smacked him in the leg and he laughed, taking a step forward, "My dad is going to kill me if I don't get home soon. Don't wither away without me."

* * *

The Yellow Wind Ranger didn't know what he was doing. It took him a lot faster then he had expected to find his house. It turned out to be on the same street it has always been on. The place looked the same as he had always remembered. Making his way inside, he opened the door and was greeted by his mother who was cutting coupons out of the newspaper in the kitchen. She had long wavy brunette hair and a beautiful smile. "Honey? Is that you!?" She called out. 

"Yeah." Dustin made his way into the kitchen, "I had the weirdest day." He felt relieved that he was returning to something recognizable.

"Mom." A female voice screamed. Dustin's ears perked as a girl came into the kitchen. She wore a white button shirt and a blue jean skirt, "Tell that bone head that he needs to move his luggage out of the hall way. I almost tripped over that thing."

"Amber?" Dustin cocked his head, "What are you doing here?"

Amber scoffed, looking at her mother then back at her brother, "I could ask you the same thing but we all know that's a stupid question." She turned at her feet and walked off.

"You should move your luggage, sweetie." She responded, "You know how your sister gets."

Dustin scratched his head. Making his way upstairs, he walked down the hall of the place. Glancing inside his sister's room, which he last recalled was the library, he leaned on the wall and watched as she shuffled through her music collect. "You're creeping me out, Waldo."

"Sorry."

He began to turn away, "It's good to have you home." She smiled.

Dustin laughed to himself, "I could say the same thing to you." He whispered to himself and walked past his luggage and into his room. The place was the same, just neater then he last remembered. Walking around the bed, he noticed all his power ranger comics sprawled out on the sheets. Sitting on the black and yellow comforter, he opened a comic and flipped through a few pages. Catching his eye on a few words, he noticed where the comic took place. "Blue Bay Harbor." He looked up to hear his sister blasting her music. Closing the comic, he leaned back on the headboard of the bed and closed his eyes.

Was it all just a big dream? Was being a power ranger a fantasy that got way too carried away? Nothing made sense to him. He lived in a town called Harbor Reef when he thought he lived in Blue Bay Harbor. The comics says that the story takes place in Blue Bay Harbor. Maybe it was all in his head. He could recall when his father asked him if he wanted to come with him on his motocross tour on the other side of the country. It was strangely around the time he met Tori and was offered an opportunity to train at the wind academy. Perhaps it was just his brain forcing him to believe that he ended up staying all these years instead of getting up and moving his life with his father. He had to know the truth. He walked over to the window and opened it upwards, looking down on the ground. Dustin figured he wouldn't be crazy if he could ninja streak out. Ducking his head under and letting it stick out of the house, he propped himself up and took a deep breath of confidence before lunging out. Closing his eyes, he imagined himself ninja streaking, but with no avail, he went crashing into the lawn below.

The window next to his opened up and Amber propped her head out, "Smooth move." She cackled, "Could you be anymore lame!?"

* * *

Trent made his way inside the Harbor Reef Café. He wanted to grab some coffee before heading home. Passing a table where Shane was sitting with another boy in red, he stood in line and waited his turn. Waiting eagerly for his turn, he turned to see the long hair brunette in red tossing up a soccer ball. 

"So is this party really happening?" He spoke, grinning at Shane, "Sound's really promising."

Shane snickered, nodding in response, "Yeah man. It's going to be excellent. I believe that Cassidy chick is hosting it."

"Oh, and how do you know for sure?"

"Cause Tori has never failed me with those kinds of invitation. Have faith, Conner."

The soccer jock just smiled, looking back to see Trent walk past him and out the door. As soon as the man left, the beautiful surfer blonde stepped in and greeted the two of them, "Hey Tor." Conner winked.

Tori scoffed, rolling her eyes in disgust, "Pu-lease." She retorted, "Conner, if Shane wasn't into charity work or having this thriving need to be friends with you, I wouldn't be associating with you. You aren't even my type."

"Aw, come on." He placed his soccer ball on the table and leaned on it, "Why must you be so cold?"

"What's up, Tor," Shane interjected, changing the subject, "I thought I was meeting you later tonight?"

"You are." She returned to her smiling self, "I'm exuberant about the party tonight, and thought I swing by and let you know that I was going to head over there in a little earlier then planned. You know, to help Cassidy set up and stuff."

Shane couldn't have agreed more, "Defiantly."

"Now if you excuse me, there are some good waves out there that I need to catch." Her smile faded when she glanced over at Conner. Turning she left with haste.

The jock kicked back on his chair and tossed the ball into the air, "I don't get it man. Is she always this mean?"

Turning to him, Shane shrugged, "Nah, man, she's a real cool girl." He responded, "I guess when you hang out with girls like Cassidy, you kind of lose your mental state." Pausing, he glanced away for a sec, "It makes me wonder how she would have been like if Dustin had stuck around."

"Who?"

"Never mine." He snatched the ball the moment he tossed it in the air, "Just being lame."

"She's cute though." Conner pointed his finger at him, "I can admit that. Smart as hell too, I hear."

"You think every girl is cute. You think that Kira chick is cute."

Hitting his head against the table, the jock just laughed to himself, "And she isn't too fond of me as well."

Shane leaned forward and patted his buddy on the back, "That's cause you're a jock, Con, and no one likes the jocks at our school. You're lucky that even I like you." He joked at the end.

Conner shot up, twirling onto his feet, "Ah yes!" He smirked, "Because I don't have a trouble child inside me screaming out to write Emo lyri-" The brunette stopped dead in his tracks as he faced the entrance of the café to see Kira standing there.

"You're a freak." She brushed by him, purposely bumping into his shoulder to wait in line. Conner ran his hands through his hair, grinning from ear to ear as Shane was snickering at the table. He shook his head and sat right back down.

* * *

Dustin had been laying on his lawn for quite sometime. Thinking about everything. No ninja ability meant that maybe none of it was actually real. He sat up, looking out onto the street, wondering what has had become of the town. Of the people. He felt foreign with the people he once thought he knew best. Standing up, he spotted Cam walking down the sidewalk, holding a laptop in his hand. Smiling, Dustin figured that perhaps he would know best on what is going on. After all, his father _did_ run the academy. "Cam!" He called out, "Cameron!" 

The boy in green stopped, adjusting his glasses, "Do I know you?" He asked when the brunette stopped in front of him.

"You don't recognize me?" Dustin trailed off, "It's me? The one that lost the back up disc for the tsunami bikes. The one that trashed the zords during training." He gleamed, hoping it would ring a bell. Dustin felt like he was losing him, "Come on man, I was always late for ninja training."

"Oh!" Cam finally stated. Dustin's face lit up from the excitement, "You're the kid in my chat room for the new game I been developing!" The motocross loving teen's heart sank faster then ever before, "Thanks for the tip man. My friend Ethan and I have come a long way since you."

"G-great!" He forced one hell of a smile, cringing more and more inside, "I'm glad I could help!" He stopped and realized something Cam had said, "Ethan? He lives here?"

Cam nodded, "All his life." He responded, "Why does that sound crazy?"

"Tell me there's a Reefside."

"Are you talking about that town in those power ranger comics?" Cam wrinkled his forehead. He shook his head disregarding what he had just said, "I got to go." He pointed the direction he was heading, "I'm supposed to meet him and discuss the next few procedures in our new program. Are you going to that party tonight?"

"Oh yeah, where you invited?"

Fixing his glasses, he got a better grip on his laptop and laughed, "No way man but Ethan and I thought we still check it out. Maybe associating with you there will prevent us from getting kicked out!" He smiled and left.

Standing there, he felt Amber brush by him with a smile. She twirled around and started to walk backwards, "Try not to fall out any windows."

"Where are you going?"

"I need a new outfit for tonight." She stopped, "Thought I hit the town and see what I can find."

"Does mom know your going?" He crossed his arms.

She scoffed, giving him a dirty look, "I'm seventeen, Dustin and a year younger then you. Get over yourself." Amber turned around and started to skip into the city, "I'll try not to pick something_too_ slutty!" She called back.

The brunette walked back onto his lawn and sat at the foot of the door. Rubbing his temple, he had forgotten how much of a hassle his sister was. Losing faith that he was ever a Power Ranger, he remembered when he turned down that offer to go with his father, Amber had got up and left with him instead. At least in this alternative reality he had or dream or whatever it was. He laughed to himself, the concept of being a ranger was too crazy anyway. He knew all of it was too weird. His eyes shot over to the garage and he walked over to it. The massive giant white door stood before him and with all his might, Dustin lifted the door open and pushed it up to reveal the very messy garage. His bike was parked in the corner, the number 27, covered in absolute dust. Passing a few boxes he stopped and noticed a red hawk statue stationed next to his motocross bike. Picking it up, he inspected it, laughing to himself as he tossed it and went back to his bike. The thing hadn't been used in forever. Dustin loved his bike. The door to the house opened up and his mother came out, standing at the foot of the stairs inside the garage.

"Sweetie." She called out, "What are you doing in here? This place is such a mess."

He didn't even look back at her. Dustin ran his fingers across the dusted 27 sign, "I feel like I've been gone forever." He spoke back, still starring at the bike.

"You have." She spoke back, "You left first week of Highschool. Three years since then. Never wrote. Never called. Thought you forgot about us."

"It just felt like one big dream."

"What has?"

"Everything." He turned to look at his mother, "Pretty much everything."

----

To Be Continue... What do you think so far, eh? Pretty interesting? Check out episode 2.

R&R!


	2. There's No Place Like Home Part 2

**Harbor Reef: Season 1**  
**Episode 2**  
There's No Place Like Home Part 2

Guest Starring  
Amber Brooks  
Hayley Ziktor

The once upon a time, Yellow Wind Ranger, had found himself on the outskirt of town where the motocross track was. It wasn't the same like in Blue Bay Harbor but it a track was a track. Even if it was very tiny. Dustin recognized instantly the two guys at the tent. Hunter and Blake Bradley. The two of them were chatting by the tent. Dustin stopped in front of them and the guys paused and looked at him.

"Can we help you?" The crimson blonde barked at the brunette.

"Hunter." He glanced over to his brother, "Blake."

Blake crossed his arms, "Do we know you?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Impossible since we just moved here two days ago."

Sighing, he realized that they didn't know who the hell he was either. Dustin was ready to throw the entire idea out the window to even bother asking. It seemed to be a hassle every time. "No. I don't." He finally complied after before practically starred down, "I just heard you guys were really great motocross racers."

Blake finally started to smile, "So our reputation is known here, huh?"

"You guys ride 255cc right?"

"How did you know?" Hunter crossed his arms, looking at his bike and at him, "You got a good eye."

"What do you ride?" Blake added afterwards.

Dustin shrugged. It felt so weird to have to rekindle their friendship again, "I'm a 125 but I don't race. I do Free Styling."

Hunter turned and grabbed the bag laying against his number 11 bike. He shook his head and glanced at his brother, "I don't care for Free Styling so I'm out of this conversation."

Blake watched his brother leave before returning his attention to Dustin, "Sorry, my brother is more of the Brooding type."

"So I see." Dustin pretended to be surprised, "You guys seem like opposites."

"I feel like that sometimes." He smirked, "Hey, you going to that party tonight?"

"Does everyone know?" Blake cracked a small laugh but Dustin nodded to answer his question. He placed his hands on the top of his head and looked around, "So what are you doing here?"

"My brother and I were talking about how this track should be expanded." He stated, "Factory Blue would never be able to discover true potential if you can't go anymore then like two feet."

"Well did you talk to your parents? Maybe they would know better."

"Dude." The two proceeded to walk along the track, "We don't live with our parents. Hunter and I are renting an apartment."

"Ah, life on your own. Must be great."

Blake chuckled, "With Hunter the bar is slightly below great."

"You could liven the place up with puppies!" Dustin exclaimed. Blake rubbed his forehead, "Too soon in our friendship for jokes?" Bradley continued to stare, "What up, dawg?" He was hoping to break the awkwardness.

"You're cracked."

Dustin started to laugh. He wasn't sure if it was to Blake or for his own sake but either way, "You have no idea." The brunette finally responded, "I got dirt jokes to entertain you as well."

* * *

Cam had made his way into the city. He had made his way passed the café where Shane and Conner were chatting outside and towards the building next to it. He entered the two large doors and into a large spacious room. It was a giant lounge with tables and couches. It was the Harbor Reef community center where a lot of kids go to just simply hang out when there is nothing else to do. There was a pool table in the corner and a few arcade games on the other side. Cameron walked into the middle of the room to a table where a young African American boy was typing on is laptop. "Hey Ethan." 

The sharp boy glanced up and smiled, "Cameron." He exclaimed, "Check this out. I looked at the binary codes and I think I cracked the program. Are software is one step closer in being successful"

"Excellent." Cam adjusted, "I been trying to crack the sequential html in the flash program."

Cam sat down and opened his laptop. He smiled as he turned it on. Looking up, he watched a woman walked into the place. She was wearing a hat, but it wasn't enough to cover her long red hair. She had a bag hugged against her, it looked as if she was carrying a laptop. Cam couldn't help take his eyes off of her as she moved over to a chair nearby and sat down, resting her bag onto the table.

"Got to stop starring, dude."

The glass rimmed boy rolled his eyes, "I can't help it."

"She's 24. You're 18." Ethan clarified, "Hayley Ziktor isn't going to give you the time and day."

"Maybe she would know how to crack the rest of the codes?" He suggested, "We should ask."

"No way man!" Ethan closed his laptop, "We've been working on this for months. I don't want to share the work."

"But-"

"No!"

"But-" He just stayed quiet when Ethan pointed his index finger at him. Returning to stare at Hayley, he just sighed.

* * *

Tori arrived at a large white house. It towered over her, with two giant pillars stationed in front of the door. There were flowers everywhere, the garden was at full bloom, the warm weather allowed them to keep alive into the fall. The blonde made her way to the door and rung the bell. The door finally sprang opened and another blonde appeared with more flare. "Hey Cassidy!" Tori smiled. 

"Bitch!" She shrieked, pulling her into a hug, "Am I glad you are here!" The two entered inside, greeted by the large steps. Making their way up, they entered the kitchen where there were dozens of cups and bags of food. "I was just ready to set up the place."

"Came just in time." Tori responded, stopping at the cups and opening then up, "How's that reporting gig going?"

"The school is being such a drag." Cassidy turned to her after tossing a few bags of chips at a near by table, "Like who the hell says I can't report the top five cutest guys in our school?"

Tori rolled her eyes, snickering a bit, "You know who I find cute?" She turned to him, "That Hunter boy."

"Oh!" Cassidy turned and made her way over to her friend, "Those Bradley boys are cute! I had a nice run in with them at school." She grabbed hold of her arm, "What do you think of that Blake, guy. Is he single? Think he would date me?"

"What do I care?" Her smug look cause Cassidy to frown, "He isn't my type. Such a softie."

"Really?" Her brows arched as she smirked, "I could see you date a softie." Her smiled started to annoy Tori, "You don't look like the kind that would date the dark and brooding type."

The front door opened. Tori and Cassidy looked at each other before walking out of the kitchen. They leaned on the rail and saw a brunette in a flower button shirt roll in a keg. "Keg goes downstairs." Cassidy yelled.

"All right."

"And Devin!" The boy looked up at her. He cleared the bangs out from front of his eyes. He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. He starred at them with what Tori thought were the most gorgeous eyes ever, waiting for Cassidy to finish what she was saying, "Don't hit the walls on the way down."

He gave a thumbs up and left. Tori turned and leaned against the rail, "Forget Blake." She teased, "What about Devin. You guys been friends forever, why haven't you ever thought of dating him?"

The valley blonde dropped her head, laughing at the thought, "If you think he's cute, why don't you date him?"

Tori smirked, "I like his eyes. That's it." She retorted.

"I'd consider it but his intelligent kind of reminded me of why I don't even bother."

Clasping her hand, Tori pushed herself off the rail, "Well, hypothetically say you did date Devin, would it be so bad? He's loyal. Nice."

She cocked her head, thinking for a sec, "Wait, why would I hypothetically?"

"I'm just saying." Tori scoffed, "Hear me out, okay?"

"And how would we start dating?"

"I don't know. He asked you out? You two were alone, he was helping you clean."

"Whoa!" Cassidy pointed her index finger, "I wouldn't be caught cleaning." She paused, "Can't we choose someone else? What about your friend Shane?"

Tori shook her head, "You're impossible." She returned to the kitchen.

Cassidy followed, "Come on, what about him!?"

The surfer girl spun around and halted Cassidy to stop, "You need to a hobby."

"I have a hobby! I do reporting!"

"Report something other then guys." She smirked, "And lay off Shane. He isn't your type either."

"Who isn't?" Devin came walking in. He moved past the two girls and towards the bags of chips. Opening a bag up, he took a handful and returned his attention to them, "Who's not Cassidy's type?"

"You." Cassidy crossed her arms, "You are low on my list."

"You have a list?" He disregarded her insult and smirked, "More like a novel."

"Pick a guy and focus on him." Tori interjected, adding her opinion, "Trust me, it'll make things easier."

Devin slide forward, not even picking up his feet. He leaned right next to Cassidy and licked his lips, "Pick me, sugar?" His dirty voice lingered in her ear.

"Ew!" She screeched, running out of the room.

Tori tried to contain her laughter. She covered her mouth, muffling every second of it as Devin turned and smiled at her, "You're something." She stated simply, clearing her throat.

"You just got to know how to win your battles." He winked at her and left.

* * *

Dr. Oliver. A well-known man in Harbor Reef had entered the community hang out point. Popular among his students, and a dependable archeologist major at the Harbor Reef Museum. He adjusted his glasses, making his way past Cam and Ethan were glancing at him before returning his work. He stopped in front of Hayley who had moved and adjusted herself on one of the couches. 

"Hello, Tommy" She smiled, "You're late."

He moved his handbag off his shoulder and sat down across from her, "I'm sorry, Hayley. I was caught up with work over at the museum." He pulled out a folder and laid on the table near by, "There was a great discovery of a fossilized dino egg." She just starred at him with a slight smile. Tommy could see that he was smirking, "Not really in your department."

Hayley grabbed her bag and pulled out a disc, leaning over to hand it to him, "Here's the software we were talking about last week. I worked out the kinks, you should be able to fully analyze the carbon base data on the fossils and run it through this."

"Fantastic." He inspected it, "This would really come in handy."

"What are you doing tonight? Maybe we can test it out?"

Dr. O thought for a sec, then started to nod to the idea, "That would be great. I have a shift tonight at 7."

The redhead checked her watch and started to gather her stuff, "I'm late." She stood up, "You check it out, if you have any problems give me a call. I'll bring my laptop over."

"Where you going?"

"Prima Tech has a meeting with Mercer Industry. I have to sell some products to them and hopefully convince Anton Mercer that my software will benefit him." She smiled, "You know business." 389303426

She tipped her hat at him and walked off. Cam was watching the entire thing. Although he couldn't hear their entire conversation he noticed that she had handed him something, "Ethan, we should ask her!"

"Anyone who associates with my Science Teacher is a bad idea." He smirked, looking over at Dr. O who was opening a few folders, "Come on man, we got this in the bag. Besides, she works for Prima Tech. Do you know how lame that company is?"

"I don't think so."

"Aw." Ethan tilted his head, "Is someone green with envy?"

He looked down at his shirt, "No." He closed his laptop and placed it under his arm, "Just green."

"See you tonight!?" Cam turned and nodded in response and left with haste.

* * *

Night had fallen and the sound of music was blasting out of Cassidy's house. Cars were arriving left and right, parking on the grass, in the driveway, and pretty much anywhere that they could find. People were hanging out, cups in their hands, chatting, dancing and doing whatever they would normally do. 

"Drink! Drink! Drink!!" The crowd roared as they witnessed Devin upside down, propped by two of his friends, taking as much beer as possible in what they call a keg stand. He finally signaled and they let him down and he turned to face the crowd, hands raised high.

The cheer picked up once more, "Whoa." Devin stumbled back. He shook his head and rushed through the crowd.

Cassidy and Tori giggled in the corner. They were watching the entire thing. They turned to each other after the event had passed, "Good party so far." Tori stated looking around. Hunter and Blake came walking up the steps, "Getting better." She took another sip.

"Hey you two!" Cassidy called out to them.

Hunter and Blake made their way over, passing a few people on their way. Hunter stood a foot behind Blake as he greeted the two ladies, "There's a lot of people here."

The blonde in the tan cashmere sweater, Cassidy, grinned, "I strive in associating with as many people as possible." She turned to see a kid almost knocking over a lamp, "Hey you! Whatever your name is! Be more careful!"

"She's quite popular." Tori winked. Moving her head to get a better look at Hunter she gave a small wave, "Hi Hunter. Glad you can join us."

"Hey." Was all he said before whispering in his brother's ear and leaving. Tori squinted her eyes, rubbing her forehead. It was a shame that she couldn't get one word out of him.

"He went to find the Keg." Blake spoke up after he left. "Hey Tor. Do you want to go out for some fresh air?"

Cassidy and Tori glanced at each other before she finally nodded. She handed her drink over to her friend and the two proceeded down the stairs and outside. Some kids were talking about the pillars so they moved out onto the lawn where Tori twirled and looked up at the stars, "It's a beautiful night." She beamed in happiness.

Blake crossed his arms, stifling a slight laugh before turning back the house, "Cassidy has money." He spoke.

Tori turned and looked at it as well, "Her parents work at Mercer Industry so I'm not surprise that they live in style."

"Is Cassidy always.." Blake trailed off.

"Short on her leash?" The blonde filled in the blanks. She just laughed at the thought and nodded, "She can be but her spunk makes it well worth our friendship, now only if I get her to surf."

"Tori!" Shane's voice called out. The two turned to see Conner and him making his way over. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, glancing between the two of them. He held tightly the skateboard under his arm.

"I was just talking to Blake." She pointed at him, "Blake, this is my friend Shane."

The navy teen reached out and shook his hand. He took a step back and crossed his arms again. "So I'm guessing most of the action is inside?" The skater boy turned back to his friend.

"I think by now Devin is inside puking his brains out from all the beer he has been drinking." She smirked, "Go find out."

Shane left with haste, with Conner following right after. The young boy spun around, "Names Conner." He shouted to Blake, "You can thank Tori later for the introductions." He turned back.

Tori rolled her eyes, she turned back and smiled, "So where were we? So tell me a bit about your brother." She moved forward.

Inside, Shane and Conner ran up the stairs. The music was blasting even louder then before. Some rap song was playing and the crowd was dancing. Cassidy squeezed through and bumped right into Shane. He dropped the skateboard and she looked up at him, "Watch where you're going, bonehead."

"Nice to see you too."

"Oh, hey Shane." The blonde took a sip, "Nice for you to finally join us." She looked over at his friend, "Conner."

"She acknowledges my existence." Conner joked and nudged his buddy, "Hey, I'm going to find a keg. Want anything?"Shane shook his head and continued his conversation with Cassidy.

Conner left, making his way back down the stairs. He turned the corner and down another flight of stairs into the carpeted basement where two kegs were stationed in the corner. Devin was off dancing with a few random chicks next to it while Hunter was laying against the wall with his hands crossed. Reaching for an empty cup, he filled his drink and turned to make his way back tot he stairs. Stopping, he eyed Hunter, "Hey." The soccer jock spoke up.

Hunter veered his eyes away, yawning a bit. Bored. Conner continued to stand there, it was a little odd for him to just start talking to the crimson blonde but the guy looked mad bored. "Hey." He finally spoke.

Conner reached out his hand. Hunter looked down at it, smirking a bit before finally shaking it, "So you're the new guy everyone is talking about?"

"I love that's how I'm known as."

"Well it's true." Conner wasn't exactly sure how to go about that conversation, "What do you think of Harbor Reef so far?"

"Tracks small." He responded, "The motocross track. Town's alright. The people pretty boring though."

"Maybe you just don't like people." Conner took a sip of his drink. "You're the brooding type, aren't you?"

Hunter pushed off the wall, "Really?" He said sarcastically, "I couldn't tell."

Conner couldn't help but laugh. Hunter stared at him in disbelief but just sighed. "Tell me more about this motocross." He finally stated. The crimson blonde finally cracked a smile as the two began to walk and chat.

Dustin and Amber had finally arrived at the party. The two walked up the steps and explored the area. The brunette in his yellow sweater turned and heard a familiar voice as the front door opened. Kira and Trent were talking, the two stepped in. Dustin was about to go and greet them but he had decided against it. He knew they wouldn't know who the hell he was, besides they went straight down the stairs. Dustin turned back and had lost his sister.

"Amber?" He called around, "Where did you go?"

"Here." She shoved a bottle in his hand, "I grabbed one from the fridge, now leave me alone." She turned and left, making her way over to Cassidy Cornell and started to chat.

"Oh no." Dustin ran over to them, "Don't tell me you are friends with her?"

Cassidy disregarded the insult and licked her lips, "And who are you?" She said interestingly.

"He's off limits." Amber pushed between the two of them.

"Boyfriend?"

Amber glared at the two of them. To Cassidy for thinking such a horrific thought and Dustin for cracking up over it. "Worst." She snipped, "He's my brother."

Cassidy extended her hand, "Cassidy Cornell." She smiled, "You may have heard of me. I reporter. I bring all the exciting news into this town."

Dustin shook her hand and smiled.

Trent and Kira stood downstairs. The dirty blonde diva couldn't help but glance over to Conner and Hunter who were still chatting by the keg. She shook he head and glanced back at her friend, "Conner was being ususal jerk self today."

"Let me guess. You caught him talking about you again."

"He said I had a trouble child inside me." She scoffed. Trent chuckled at the thought, "It's not funny." She smacked him in the shoulder.

"Come on, Kira." He looked at her with a smile of intent, "Your songs-"

"Don't even go there." She punched him again, this time she was finally smiling, "They're no darker then the drawings you make."

"I draw landscapes." His eyes arched in confusion.

Kira stepped forward, shoving her index finger right into his chest, pushing him back a little, "I told you. Dark." She smirked.

"Landscapes, Kira."

In the mist of the conversation, Devin came crashing down the stairs, "Fight!" He yelled out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed up the stairs. The entire party was practically outside in a large group on the lawn. Kira squeezed through the crowd standing right next to Tori. "What's going on?" She asked.

Tori shrugged, "Unwanted guests."

"Stay out of here geek." The kid yelled. The teen was towering over Cameron who laying in the grass. The kid was wearing a black shirt, with a single blue stripe going down his right chest. He had chestnut hair, blue eyes, and broad shoulders. Cracking his black gloves, the shiny silver S.P.D signature flashed in Dustin's eye.

"Who's that?" Dustin whispered over to Kira, not realizing that they never actually had spoken before.

She looked at him, pausing. Dustin just smiled, keeping his cool, "I'm not sure. Hear he goes to the academy across town. Special-Operative Police Division or something" She stated resuming back, "Someone should do something, though."

"Yo man, calm down. We were just checking out the scene." Ethan stepped in to help his friend up, "No harm done."

Cam knocked Ethan away from him and took a step in front of the guy. He adjusted his glasses and starred at him, "Party isn't worth this much trouble." He stated, taking a step back and turning to leave with Ethan.

Ethan and Cam were long gone. Everyone continue to stand on the lawn. Without notice, the entire sprinkler system came on, soaking everyone. The crowd all screamed and yelled as they rushed inside. Minutes had past and Dustin was standing on the lawn by himself, letting the sprinklers soak his clothes. He couldn't help but realize how interesting the entire day had become. He shook his head, coming to terms that perhaps he had needed to accept the place he was in. It wasn't dangerous. In fact, it was a refreshing adventure for him. Whether this was the alternate universe, or being a Power Ranger was all just a dream constructed from memories of things around him, he had to make the best of it. Take it head on. Blend in until he could find answers.

"Hey dork." His sister called out. She was standing at the foot of the steps. Dustin turned around and looked right at her, "You coming in?" Dustin smiled, making his way forward, wrapping his arms around his sister as they entered, "You smell like a dog." She stated as the two went back into the party.

-------

To Be Continue. Read and Review. Tell me what you guys think!!!

**Episode 3: The Wrath of a Woman - Promo**

Harbor Reef High is hosting a musical contest with the first place winner to get a free recording to one of their songs. Uninterested, Trent conveyed Kira to work on something really promising that would would guarantee her first place but when Cassidy Cornell skills of reporting gets carried away, Kira's little project gets leaks all over the school sending the furious musician into fury.

Dustin tries to get Tori to become the type of friend that he had always remembered her to be but Tori just finds the man nothing but annoyance in her everyday life. Can she convince the boy to leave her alone, or will she end up blowing up in his face? Find out!


	3. Wrath of A Woman

**A/N: I will be continuing this story now. I promise for a week or bi-weekly update. Prepare for a good season. Episode 3 and 4 are premiering! Check them out!  
**

**  
Harbor Reef: Season 1****  
Episode 3**  
Wrath of A Woman

**Starring**  
Shane Clarke  
Dustin Brooks  
Tori Hanson  
Cam Watanabe  
Hunter Bradley  
Blake Bradley  
Conner Mcknight  
Kira Ford  
Trent Fernandez  
Ethan James  
Tommy Oliver  
Cassidy Cornell  
Devin Del Valle

**Guest Starring**  
Amber Brooks

The sound of the ticking clock echoed inside the science class room. It was three in the afternoon and Dustin, , Kira, and Tori were stuck inside. School had gotten out an hour ago but they had to face what everyone hated. Detention. The brunette in yellow, Dustin, was sitting by himself. He was leaning against the long black table. The cold surface pressed against his skin. He gave a slight glance to Tori who was on the other side of the room and then at Kira who was in the back. Although it had only been an hour since they been in the room, it felt like forever. Not to mention it was Dustin's first day at school.

Tommy Oliver was sitting at the desk. He was looking through a few notes. Shuffling through his bag, the science teacher stood up and made his way to the door, "I'll be right back." He stated politely, "Don't get out of your seat."

The young man left. Everyone glanced at each other before Tori stood up from her chair. The blonde surfer walked along the side of the Teacher's desk and sat in his chair. "What are you doing?" Dustin kept his eyes locked on her.

"I'm checking to see when the first test is coming up." She responded. She opened a folder and looked through it.

"Don't you think that's wrong?"

"Shutup." She retorted. Tori hardly looked at him when she responded. "I wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't got me into trouble."

"I got you into trouble?" Dustin scoffed. He stood up and walked over to her, "I tried getting you to have some fun. Last I remembered you were enjoying yourself."

Kira started to laugh in the back. She covered her mouth when she saw Tori glaring right at her. The diva rock star lowered her hand and shot back a dirty look, "What?" She spoke lightly, "I just find it hard to believe that Tori Hanson would find herself here. She always knows how to suck up to authority."

"Oh yeah?" Tori closed the folder and stood up. She leaned forward on the desk, "And what are you here for? I thought wannabe diva stars were too good for this place."

Kira bolted from her seat. She walked down towards the teacher's desk. The two girls were locking horns with each other. The brunette stood up and pulled Kira way. "Get off me, dweeb." She yanked her hand away. She glanced between the two of them before walking back to Trent.

Dustin hadn't really done anything wrong to Kira. He just knew she was the anti-social type who preferred to be kept to her music and herself. Tori brushed by Dustin and sat back down. Dustin sighed, running his hands through his chestnut hair before shaking his head.

"This is going to be one long detention." He muttered to himself.

* * *

_7 Hours ago_

It was morning. The sun, rising high into the sky, was scouring over the city. Tori Hanson, standing in front of the high school, started to walk around the building where all the kids were gathering. Her blue backpack, strapped tightly behind her, swayed back and forth as she stepped on the grass and spotted the skater boy in red talking to Dustin and Conner. Not wanting to deal with the dolts he was associating with, she proceeded past them unnoticed where Amber and Cassidy were hanging on the other side of the courtyard.

"Hey, ladies." She smiled while throwing her bag on the table, "How was the rest of the weekend?"

Cassidy, not even bothering to look up, was filing her nails. She paused, glancing at them before finally responded, "Not much." She finally focused on the blonde who took a seat across from her, "There was a really great sale at the mall today."

"Really?" Amber chimed a comment soon after. She seemed disappointed in missing out, "If I had known. I so would've joined you." She reached out and touched Cassidy's shoulder, "Hey, did you ever find out who that boy was?"

Cassidy wrinkled her forehead, "From the party?"

"Didn't you invite him?" Tori joined in the conversation. She was slightly thankful they weren't talking about sales anymore. "It was your party."

Cassidy, placing her nail filer in her pocket, shrugged, "No." She started to smile, "But I heard he was from that private academy."

"He was cute." Amber added. She drifted off into space.

Tori just shook her head and grabbed her bag. She realized the type of people she was hanging out with, "I need new friends." She waved and turned at her feet to leave.

The blonde, once more passing Shane's table, smiled and waved at him, making her way towards the entrance. Shane returned his attention to the table, rejoining the conversation that Dustin was so delightfully telling. "And my car was like eeer' and BAM. M-my car hit the tree, but dude, the crash was so sweet."

Conner was amazed. He was leaning on his soccer ball and listening to the dude,"Then what happened?" He asked in awe.

Dustin scratched his head. He gave a slight shrugged; AI lost the car, man." He snickered, "But this happened like two years ago." He hit Shane, "Do you remember?"

Shane arched his brows, "No."

The brunette realized what he had just said. He shook his head and played along, "Of course not." He stated quickly, "I just got you mixed up with someone else."

Conner stood up, reaching for his red bag nearby. The jock, tossing the ball in the air, slipped the bag on and caught it as it fell back. "So Dustin." He cleared back his long brunette bangs, "What classes do you have?"

Dustin reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Unwrapping, allowing his eyes to look, he looked up at Conner, "I have biology. With Dr. Oliver."

"Come on." He took a few steps back, "I'm in that class too. I'll show you where it is."

* * *

The two nodded off to Shane and made their way inside. They walked down the hall. The place was different then Blue Bay Harbor. The halls were clean and plain. Kids were walking back and forth, chatting and laughing, all having a good time. "So, Shane told me that you just moved back. Where did you go?"

The question broke Dustin's focus. He was too amazed at the different structure. Of course the typical High School setting never really changes no matter what. He smiled and responded, "With my Dad to do Motocross out in the East."

"That sounds awesome." He stopped at the entrance of a classroom, "Here it is." He poked his head in and glanced around. Kira and Trent were chatting in the corner while Cassidy Cornell was across at a different table. Conner spotted two seats emptied in the middle of the room. They walked over and sat in them. The stool was hard and the table was cold. It was the typical Science Class room that Dustin loved to hate.

"I always wanted to see Tommy teach." He opened his note book. Conner glanced at him awkwardly before the brunette in yellow scratched his forehead, "I mean I hear Shane talk about it so much."

"Shane?"

Dustin, shaking his head, had a slight roll in his eyes, "Never mine, I'm just talking."

Tommy Oliver entered the class. He had a briefcase in his hand and a smile on his face. Adjusting his glasses, he walked to his desk and lightly placed his case on it. Pulling out a folder, he opened it up and scanned the class room. His eyes stopped at Dustin who just starring back at him. "Mr. Brooks." He pulled out a piece of paper, "Can I have a word with you?"

Dustin and Conner gave a slight look at each other. The new kid had never once spoken to Tommy in this alternative world. Standing, a little nervous and surprised, he walked over to the desk, "Yes?"

"I just spoke to the principal. He told me I had a new student in the class." He reached out and extended his hand, "I just wanted to meet you before class started. Get you caught up with everything."

"Who's the new guy?"

Kira looked up from her notebook. She took in Trent's question and looked back at her friend before down at her notebook again. "Don't know. Don't care." She turned the page, "I just can't wait for the day to be over with."

"Must you be so negative?" Trent slightly nudged her. She gave a slight smirk as he continued to watch as the two talked. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

Pausing, closing her notebook, she looked up at him, "I don't know." She gave a slight shrug, "I thought we go out dancing. Get our party on. Maybe even invite Tori."

"Can you be anymore sarcastic?"

She fluttered her eyes at him, "Can you be any more sexy?" She inched forward at him, "Oh Trent. Trent." The talented drawing artist rolled his eyes. He shoved his hand into her face and pushed her back. The two started to laugh. He let go and they both starred at each other once more, "Why must you ask me these questions? Do I look like I plan ahead? I'll meet you after school as always." She nudged back and he smiled in response.

The bell rang and science class was finally over. Dustin just sat there as the rest of the students gathered their things and left. Even Conner took off in a hustle, leaving the brunette to fend for himself. Dustin closed his yellow notebook and placed it in his backpack before strapping it onto the back of his shoulder. He looked over at Dr. Oliver who was placing things in his briefcase.

Dustin walked to the door before hearing Dr. Oliver call out to him, "Dustin." He yelled at last minute. The brunette motioned his head towards his direction. "What do you think of your first day?"

"Interesting." Dustin complied, "Not exactly the kind of science class I would expect."

Dr. Oliver smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment.

Taking a few steps closer, Dustin hesitated on a question. His teacher just starred in silent, waiting for him to speak. "Nevermine." Dustin finally sputtered out before dashing out of the classroom.

"Weird kid." Dr. O muttered before finally snapping his briefcase shut.

* * *

It was around Lunch time and Kira was walking down the hall by herself. She was humming a small tune, pressing her way through the large crowds in the hall. She stopped and glanced at the School Announcement Board and noticed a flyer for a talent show audition.

"You should do it." Kira, startled by the sudden voice, spun around and saw Conner standing right behind her. Her startled look quickly phased into an irritating one. Before she could utter an insult, he began walking backwards away from her, "That trouble child inside of you is calling out."

"Screw you!" She finally yelled before she lost him in the crowd. She spun around and starred at the flyer once more before ripping it off and muttering to herself.

Tori couldn't help overhear what Kira said. She buried her face into her locker and begin chuckling on their ridiculous interaction. She closed her locker and jumped, seeing Dustin standing their starring at her. "Jesus." She turned and leaned back on the lockers, "What the hell, Dustin?"

"What?"

She shook her head and began walking. Dustin remained motionless for a few seconds before running after her. "Are you going to the Cafeteria to get something to eat?"

"That's none of your business." She rolled her eyes. She stopped and looked at him, "Just because you are friends with Shane doesn't mean we have to be friends."

He blankly starred at her, "I'm just looking for someone to eat with."

She sighed, looking down the hall behind him to see Shane standing there at his locker starring back. "Fine." Tori muttered before continuing her walk.

"So do you think I should do it?"

Kira looked at Trent for an answer. The two of them were eating by their usual tree. Studying the flyer closely, he shrugged before handing it back to her, "I don't see why not."

"I need more enthusiasm then that." She retorted, "Act like you care."

Trent scoffed, taking a bite of his sandwich, "What do you want me to say? It's not exactly something you would do."

"Why not? I want to prove to Conner that I don't just sing melodramatic songs."

"Since when do you care what he thinks?"

She sighed, looking off at the distant. She noticed the dirty blonde, Hunter Bradley, sitting at another tree. The brooding blonde looked up and starred at her before she turned away. "I don't." Kira finally responded to Trent, "I rather take my guitar and smash it over his head." She gathered her things and stood up, "I'm going to the audition."

* * *

Dustin and Tori were sitting silently in the cafeteria across from each other. She glanced at him a few times before continuing to stare at her food. Dustin noticed her Dolphin Charm necklace hanging from her neck. He smiled before finally saying something.

"So what are you doing today?"

"I said you can sit with me and eat." She responded, "I didn't agree to a conversation."

"You been hanging out with Cassidy way too much." She arched her brows and didn't even bother to make a comment. He leaned forward, "What happened to Nice Tori? She was friendly to everyone."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Phil. I didn't know therapy is in session."

"See." He retorted, "You need to lighten up."

She rolled her eyes. He stuck his tongue out at her. "Stop that." Dustin began to make different faces at her. Filling his cheeks with air and popping out his eyes. "Stop!" A slight smile began to form at the edge of her mouth. He performed one more deformed expression that sent her over the edge laughing. She quickly covered her mouth and starred wide-eyed at him.

"There you go." He cheered, "I knew Tori Hanson can laugh at the little things." He maintained his composure and smiled, "So what is the perfect wave to you?"

"Don't get me started." She spoke excitedly, "Did you see how they were last week? They were perfect. Not too big and not too slow. They were just right. Those are the perfect waves." She paused for a second, "Do you like surfing or something."

He shook his head, "I'm open to the idea but I haven't really tried it."

"Oh, you really should!" She exclaimed, taking a bite out of a carrot, "It's exhilarating."

"I'm not exactly sure." He protested, "Riding a dirt bike might be better."

"You're so lame, Dustin." She scoffed, "Motocross is the lamest sport around here."

Amber appeared in the cafeteria. She looked around and spotted her brother and Tori talking. She walked over and sat down, interrupting their conversation. "What's this?" She glanced between them, "I thought my brother was a total loser?" She smirked at the surfer blonde, "And now you're having lunch with him?"

She rolled her eyes. Dustin's smile slightly faded. "It's charity work, Amber." She stood up and grabbed her tray, "Your brother is a loser."

The yellow brunette sulked, watching as Tori left. Amber snickered as he glared at her. Scooping up a pile of peas onto his spoon, he flicked them into Tori's hair. The blonde stopped motionless. She slowly turned with a distraught and angry look on her face while Dustin started to make faces at her again. Instead of the response Dustin was expecting, Tori dropped her tray and stormed her way over to Dustin and without hesitation struck him across the face with a punch, sending him on the floor.

* * *

Kira entered the school auditorium. She walked down aisle, passing rows and rows of seats and towards the stage. Ethan and Cam were off in the corner watching her come in. She sat down near the middle and watched as a male student performed a juggling act.

"Alright." A familiar shrieking sound caught Kira's attention. Cassidy stood up from one of the seats and glanced at her clipboard, "Thank you, but you couldn't have been more pathetic. This is a talent show." The boy frowned and made his way off the stage. The blonde reporter sighed and jotted things down before looking around at the very little crowed that was gathering in the auditorium seats. "Xander Bly! You're up next!" She looked around and no one moved, "People! Don't sign up if you aren't going to be here! God!!"

Kira stood up, "I was wondering if I can audition?"

Cassidy turned and looked at her with disgust, "You?" She laughed. She shook her head and marked something on the clipboard, "Whatever. Be my guest."

Kira just looked at her as she walked by and climbed onto the stage. She placed her guitar case that she was carrying on the floor and pulled out her prize and joy. Cassidy sighed and sat back down as Kira began to perform.

* * *

Blake was walking down the school hall. He stopped at Shane's locker where he was hanging out and talking to Conner. Stopping his conversation, the skater glanced over at Blake. "Hey." The Bradley brother spoke awkwardly, "Have you seen Tori? I was hoping to run into her."

Conner grinned, "You didn't hear?" He leaned off the locker and looked at him, "She and Dustin are in the principal's office."

"What happened?" Blake asked

Shane shook his head, trying to contain the humor, "They were having lunch and one thing led to another and Tori punched him."

Blake's eyes widen, "Are you serious?"

"Tori is a tough girl." Shane added, "She can hit harder then any girl I know."

Blake nodded and took a step back, "Well, thanks." He turned. Shane shrugged and he just went back to the conversation he was originally in.

* * *

"That is crap." Cassidy crossed her arms as Kira ended her performance. Kira glared at her as she put her guitar on the ground. She walked towards the edge of the stage.

"Excuse me?" She snarled, "What do you know about good music?"

"I know good music." Cassidy retorted, "And that's not good music. This is a High School Talent Show, Kira. It isn't the special Olympics."

"Why are you even in charge of this, Cassidy?" Kira scoffed, "You are a reporter. Not a talent coordinator."

"Well I like to broaden my work and participate in lots of school function. I am a very active student in this school."

"More like a suck up." Kira muttered before grabbing her guitar and case, "Whatever, I don't need this."

Kira stepped down from the stage and began to walk past Cassidy. The blonde beamed a look at her before continuing the auditions. The brunette artist stopped at the exit and turned to stare at the stage and at Cassidy who was screaming at someone. She glanced over at the Fire Alarm and grinned before pulling it.

The bell screeched and suddenly water began spraying from the ceiling. Cassidy screamed as she was soaked as Kira chuckled and turned to bump into Dr. Oliver who was not happy with her action.

* * *

_Present_

Dustin leaned back on his chair, starring at the clock. It was 20 after 3:00 and they had 10 more min before they could finally leave for the day. The brunette stood up and walked back over to Tori. "Hey."

"What?" She looked at him. She wasn't too happy.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He responded, "I just was hoping we could be friends. I know you aren't a bad person and hopefully one day you will be able to act like yourself for once." She continued to stare, "People aren't that bad despite what Cassidy thinks about them. You ought to give them a chance."

He turned back without saying another word. Kira listened to what he said before turning back at the clock and sighing. Dr. Oliver finally came back into the room and glanced at the clock as well. "Get out of here, guys." He spoke, "Try not to cause trouble, again."

Everyone got up and left. Kira dashed out of the room quickly with Dustin and Tori following behind. As soon as the blonde stepped out into the hall, she was intercepted by Blake. "Hey." He caught her attention.

"Hey." She responded, "Were you waiting out here this entire time for me?"

He shrugged, "Kind of." He scratched the back of his head, "I wasn't sure when you were going to get out of detention." She nodded, looking past him to see Dustin putting things away in his locker. "Tori?" He snapped her back to the conversation.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you wanted to go get some coffee or something."

She paused and nodded, "Sure, Blake. I guess Coffee won't hurt." The two of them walked down the hall. Dustin glanced up from his locker and Tori smiled at him before he smiled back and left the opposite way.

* * *

Kira walked outside of the school were Trent was sitting on the bench, sketching. She stopped in front of him and he looked up at her, "How was detention?"

"Brutal." She sat down next to him, "I'm glad it's over."

"Good." He went back to drawing, "Glad you have a wonderful day."

Kira watched out into the distant. She noticed Cassidy screaming at Devin out in the lawn. She couldn't make out what she was saying but she knew it was the same with them two. Finally Cassidy turned around and began to storm off. Devin moved the opposite way towards Kira and stopped at the edge of the lawn before bending down and twisting a water valve near the sidewalk. Suddenly the sprinklers turned on, spraying Cassidy.

Devin turned and gave thumbs up to Kira, she smiled back, before he walked off. Her day wasn't so bad after all.

--

**Episode 4: Promo  
The Righteous and the Wicked**

Next time on Harbor Reef! Ethan and Cam are working hard on their latest project but are running into a few problems. Wanting to ask Hayley, Dr. Oliver's friend, for some help, he goes against Ethan's wishes of not too and gets tremendous help. Of course Ethan refuses to see the benefit of it all and grows angry at Cam for going behind his back. Will this project cause a rift between their friendships? Meanwhile, Hunter is going crazy in this boring town and wants to expand the motocross track. Learning that the surrounding area is owned by Mercer Industry, he seeks a way of convincing the owner to give up his land. Will there be success? Find out!!

**R/R**


	4. The Righteous and the Wicked

**Harbor Reef: Season 1****  
Episode 4  
**The Righteous and the Wicked

**Starring**  
Shane Clarke  
Dustin Brooks  
Tori Hanson  
Cam Watanabe  
Hunter Bradley  
Blake Bradley  
Conner Mcknight  
Kira Ford  
Trent Fernandez  
Ethan James  
Tommy Oliver  
Cassidy Cornell  
Devin Del Valle

**Guest Star**  
Hayley Zitor  
Lucas Kendall  
Kevin Del Valle  
Kelly Holloway

Ethan and Cam were hanging out in the Harbor Reef Community Center again. It was the weekend and everyone was enjoying their time away from school. The two of them had their computers opened and piles of paper everywhere. Ethan sighed, throwing his pen on the table and rubbed his forehead, "I can't figure out the algorithm. What are we missing here?"

Cam shrugged, "I have no idea." He adjusted his glasses and looked around. He noticed Conner Mcknight tossing the ball in the air over in the corner with Shane. He then sighed and leaned on the table. "We'll figure it out." He reassured him.

"I don't know why we even bother with this project." Ethan shrugged, "I'm going to give up." He turned and starred at Conner as well. "Why can't we hang out with kids like them?"

"Since when did Ethan want to be cool?" He smirked, "Are you serious?"

"Well why can't we?" Ethan retorted, "I mean we couldn't even go to the party without getting thrown out."

"That was no big deal."

"No big deal!?" Ethan stood up from the table and began gathering his things. He just sighed, "I guess. I have a War Craft to play. I have to get going."

"Come on, Ethan." Cam stood up as well, "Let me just ask Hayley for help. I bet she can figure out anything we are missing to make our new software work."

Ethan shook his head, "No!"

"Why not!?"

"I'll be damn if I let someone else figure it out." He explained, "We worked too hard on it. I rather not."

"You would rather give up then give us the chance to develop something really cool."

"It's not like the software is any use anyway! All this software does is analyzes weather patterns. Who cares for that? Just forget it man."

Ethan stood up and closed his laptop before finally leaving.

* * *

The sun was shinning brightly through the Bradley's apartment. Hunter yawned, walking out of his room and into the living room just in his boxers. He scratched his stomach and walked to the fridge in the kitchen and pulled out the milk.

Taking a sip, he heard the door open and walked to the doorway from the kitchen and the living room to see Tori and Blake walk in. "Dude." His brother looked away, "Put some goddamn clothes on. We have guests."

Tori glanced up and down Hunter before giving a slight smile, "Hey, stranger."

Hunter didn't even respond. He just turned and went back into the kitchen. Blake just shook his head and turned to Tori, "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." She stated. She walked to the couch and sat down. "Thanks so much for lunch. I had a great time."

"You only ordered the most expensive thing." He grinned.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but I am glad that you enjoyed yourself."

Hunter walked back out and into his room. Blake and Tori chatted a bit before Hunter came back out fully clothed. Blake turned rested his arm on the couch and watched his brother pick up the keys from the coffee table. "Where are you off too?"

"I'm going to the tracks."

"You're into Motocross, too?" Tori arched her brows, "Does every boy in town do motocross?"

Hunter shrugged and walked out the door. Blake grinned and looked back at Tori before turning on the television. "I wonder what's on T.V." He changed the subject. The surfing channel came on and Tori grabbed the remote in anticipation to turn it up.

"I love this channel." She looked over at Blake, "You know, I bet you would be good at Surfing."

"No." He looked at her. "No. No No No No. I can't. I-I. No No."

"Really, Blake? Eight No's?" She crossed her arms and continued to watch TV.

* * *

The sun shined hard on Hunter as he walked up the pathway to the tracks. He could hear the roar of a bike engine as he turned around the corner and saw Dustin fly by over the hill of the Mototrack. The wind blew softly through Hunter's hair as he sat down at the nearby picnic table and watched the brunette skid around the corners.

Dustin was focused. He hadn't rode on a track in a long time but his skills were still all there. He passed Hunter and spotted him at last minute before slamming on the breaks and skidding the bike to a complete stop. Putting his feet down, he pulled off his yellow helmet, right as the wind blew through his hair. Sweat beaded down his face as he got off the bike and rolled it towards Hunter before parking it.

"You lose time around the corners." Hunter spoke up, looking at him.

The brunette smiled, remembering him saying that once before in his alternative life, "Yeah, riding isn't really my specialty though."

"You aren't bad."

"I'm alright." Dustin pulled off his gloves, "The track is a little small like you said. They really should expand it."

"They can't." Hunter stood up from the table, "All around the track is owned by Mercer Industry. I have no reason why but I doubt they would want to turn their land into a mototrack."

Dustin grabbed his bike and shrugged, "That shouldn't stop you from trying. If I was a betting, you won't just let it go."

Hunter squinted his eyes, watching Dustin riding off before collecting his thoughts.

* * *

Cassidy and Devin were wondering the Reefside Mall. She had some shopping to do and Devin decided to tag along, carrying all her bags. The two of them rode the escalator up in silent as they passed a few stores which Cassidy stopped and looked into before proceeding.

"How much more shopping, do we have to do?" Devin sulked, looking down at all the bags, "Don't you have enough things?"

"I need a new outfit Devin." She turned to him, "A reporter always has to look classy for the camera. I can't show the audience out of date fashion. What would they think of me?"

"That you're normal?"

"Anyway, I have to get ready to interview the Mercer Industry Ceremony." She stopped and starred through a shop window, "It's supposed to be very important."

"I don't get what that is, exactly?"

"Anton Mercer just released their new invention for better energy. They are having a huge ceremony and everything. I hear Lucas Kendall is going to make an appearance."

"Who?"

She looked at him with disgust, "Only the hottest actor of all time."

"They couldn't get someone better?" Devin frowned, "What about that famous gymnastic chick? She is really hot."

Cassidy rolled her eyes, "Kimberly Hart? She wouldn't waste her time with such petty things." The blonde continued to walk with Devin following behind. She turned the corner and spotted Shane sitting on the bench. "Well look who I ran into."

Shane looked up from eating a hotdog and rolled his eyes, "What's up Cassidy?"

She smirked, "Nothing. Have you seen Tori?"

"I think she's hanging out with that Blake guy."

"About time. I didn't think she would ever get a boyfriend." She paused for a second. Shane stood up, towering over her slightly. He adjusted his red helmet and picked up his skateboard before returning his attention at her, "Are you going to that Ceremony thing at Mercer Industry."

"Not my type of scene. I'm going to the skate park to hopefully to find some scouts." He smiled and walked past her.

"Do I have to go?" Devin chimed in.

Cassidy turned to him, "You're the camera man, you dolt." She stormed off with him chasing after her.

* * *

Cam had decided to go against what Ethan said. He had worked too hard on the project like he stated and decided that giving up was not an option. Pulling his white Nissan into Dr. Oliver's driveway, he climbed out and looked around. The place was practically in the middle of nowhere. It took Cam a few tries to even find the place. Walking up on the porch, he knocked on the door and took a step back.

Dr. Oliver opened it up, surprised to see Cam, "Hey, Cameron. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Dr. Oliver. I hope this isn't a bad time, but I had a question." Dr. Oliver opened the door wider and nodded, "Ethan and I have been developing this cool software but we were having a few problems with the programming. I was wondering if you knew how I could contact Hayley Ziktor about it. I hear you know her and she's really good at this stuff."

Tommy chuckled a bit, "Yes, she's really good at software development. She designs a lot of my programs. She's actually in the kitchen. We were going over some things."

Cam smiled, walking into the house. He looked around the wooden cabin. Passing the living room, he spotted a picture of a brachiosaurus over the television. "That is so cool." Cam commented, glancing around at small figurines of a Pterodactyl, Triceratops, and T-Rex.

"Yeah, I'm a geek. I collect these kinds of things." Dr. O commented. "Anyway, do you want to see Hayley?" Cam nodded quickly and the two walked into the kitchen where Hayley was sitting at the table sipping on her tea. She smiled and stood up. "Hayley, this is one of my students."

"Hi." She said, extending out her hand, "How are you?"

"Go-good." He stuttered with a forceful smile, "I love your work."

She grinned, looking at Tommy and back at him, "I didn't know my work had avid fans."

"Well, you work with Prima Tech. They are the leading company in software development as well as technological advancement."

"I'm not so sure about that. Mercer Industry seems to always have a step up when it comes to technological advancement."

Cameron pulled out his laptop from the backpack he was carrying and placed it on the table, "I actually have a question for you." He stated, "My friend and I are developing this software that tracks and predicts weather patterns far more advance then what we have today but we are having a bit of a problem."

Hitting a few buttons on the keyboard, he pulled up some data and Hayley bent down to take a look at it. Tommy went towards his fridge to get a drink while the two started to talk. Hayley smiled, scrolling through, "This is impressive. How old are you?"

"18." Cam responded, "I'm a senior."

"Very impressive, indeed." She sat down and began to type a few things in, "I wonder if we add a few more codes here…and something here." She trailed off.

* * *

Trent and Kira had been friends for awhile. So she thought nothing of the huge house that Trent had lived in. The mansion owned by the President of one of the most powerful Industries in the country. She loved the place though. She loved the huge white mansion with pillars on the outside and large glass windows. Also the large backyard garden that surrounded the in-ground pool or the long driveway that leads up to it all.

Kira Ford never had any desire owning such great things that Trent had but she always thought that the architect and the structure of the house were beautiful. Like a story could be told through the walls. She walked down the long narrow carpeted hallway into the kitchen where Trent was. The place was insane. The Cooks, Maids, and Gardeners were scrambling around and making the place look nice for the upcoming event. Yard Workers were setting up a stage in the backyard and people in charge of valet parking where getting ready for the guests to arrive.

"So why is your dad having the ceremony here?" Kira sat down next to him, "At your house?"

"My dad has this idea where he wants the community to feel like they are part of a family." He shrugged, "And what better way then opening up your house to total strangers."

"This place is crazy."

"Thanks for keeping me company."

She smiled, "Come on, let's see how they are doing outside. Where is your father anyway?"

Trent stood up and followed her to the door, "I think he's at the company. He should be here soon."

* * *

Hunter starred in awe at the huge Mercer Industry Headquarters in the middle of Harbor Reef. He had never really been in a company building before and had no idea how he was going to be able to talk to Anton about his request.

He entered inside the lobby area where there was a security person sitting behind a desk and across from him was a secretary in her desk. He made his way over and placed his hand on the counter. The woman looked up and smiled, focusing her glasses.

"Can I help you?"

He nodded, "Yes, I was wondering if Anton Mercer was available today."

"Do you have an appointment?"

Hunter shook his head, "No, I was hoping to catch him on a whim or something."

"He's very busy today." She turned to the computer nearby, "You will have to book an appointment. I can't guarantee anything."

"Hunter?" A voice female voice boomed behind him. Hunter turned to see Cassidy and Devin standing there. He had never actually met the two of them but he remembered the blonde was the one responsible for the party he went too.

"Hey." He said casually, "What's up?"

"What are you doing here?" She walked closer, "Do you have family working at Mercer Industry, too?"

"No. I was hoping I could get in to talk to someone."

She smiled grabbing his arm, "Why don't you come with me?" She said, "Both my parents work here. I'm sure I can help you out.

She dragged him through the lobby with Devin following closely behind. She hugged him close, waving at the workers as they walked by. Hunter had a grim look on his face. He didn't like to be touch especially from someone as crazy as her. She pressed a button on the elevator and the three of them got in.

Listening to the elevator music, Hunter slowly slid his arm out from Cassidy and took a step sideways away from her. He glanced over at Devin who was standing on the other side of him who was quietly chuckling to himself.

As the door open, Cassidy skipped out. Hunter was about to move before Devin blocked him with his hand. Confused, he watch as the door closed before turning to him. "Cassidy is just going to take you on a wild goose chase." Devin spoke, extending his hand, "Name's Devin."

"Hunter. Are you going to be able to help me?"

"Depends, what do you need help with?"

"I was hoping to meet with the Anton Mercer. I wanted to talk about the land surrounding the track."

"Anton won't help you with that." Devin responded, "I can take you to someone who can."

"Who?"

"My Dad."

Hunter just nodded and remained quiet. The two went higher up, until the elevator stopped at floor 32. The two walked out and down a hall, passing cubicles after cubicles. Rounding a corner, Devin stopped at a door and knocked on it. The dirty blonde looked at the name tag, that read 'Kevin Del Valle'

"My dad is Property Manager of Mercer Industry. He would have a better answer for you then anyone else I would know."

"Come in." A voice boomed.

* * *

"I think that should do it."

Hayley leaned back on her chair. Cam and Tommy were hovering over her, watching as the software booted up. Cam had a huge smile on his face as he pulled the laptop closer, "That's amazing." He looked at her, "How did you figure it out?"

"You were missing a binary code. This is some pretty advance stuff. You're pretty good at this." She stood up and grabbed a book bag on the floor, "Have you ever thought of interning at Prima Tech?"

"Well it wasn't just me who developed this. Ethan had a lot of help as well."

She pulled out a business card and handed it to him, "Well you to should defiantly call me sometime. I could use young guys like for things like these."

"Thank you." He stuffed the car into his pocket, "I defiantly will."

She smiled and placed her hand on Tommy's shoulder, "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to finish. Call me tonight and we can go over it. I have a meeting I have to go too."

"Alright." Tommy began to walk the two of them to the door, "It was nice to see you, Cam. I'll talk to you school."

"Thank you, Dr. O."

* * *

Ethan was waiting at the Harbor Reef Diner. He had received a call from Cam to meeting him there and was curious about what all the excitement was. Kelly swung by his table and handed him a glass of water.

"Can I get you anything else, sweetie?"

Ethan shook his head, "No thanks, Kelly."

She shot a smile before heading back towards the kitchen. Ethan moved closer to the window and watched as people began to walk back and forth. He saw Shane and Dustin crossing the street. Finally hearing the door of the diner jingle, he noticed Cam making his way towards the table.

"I have great news!" Cam said, excitedly, "I got the software to work."

Ethan went wide-eye, leaning closer to Cam, "Are you serious?" He whispered, "Does it run alright? How did you get it work? Is it as cool as we were hoping it would be!?"

"It's everything we thought about. I even have the perfect company to sell it too. We should see if Prima Tech will pick it up."

Ethan nodded furiously, "Yeah. Then we can show them that Hayley isn't the only one with talent."

"Actually.." Ethan cocked his head and stayed silent. "She was the one that helped us."

"What!? Are you kidding me!? What did I say about not asking her for help!?"

"Why not, Ethan!?" Cam yelled back, "Give me a good reason why we can't ask someone else for help?"

"I wasn't 0 against asking for help. I was 0 against asking Hayley for help. Prima Tech is going to want a share of our profit if they found out that they were apart of it."

"We're selling it them!"

Ethan stood up, "That is not the point. This was supposed to be our project. You went behind my back and did this yourself."

Cam leaned back on the seat in disbelief. He sighed, shaking his head, trying to think of something to say that would be able to reason with him, "Come on, Ethan. It's not that big of a deal. She offered us an internship. Can you imagine what we can accomplish if we get our foot in the door?"

"No."

"You're being ridiculous, Ethan."

Ethan James stormed out of the diner without another word. Cam watched through the window as his friend crossed the street and disappeared into a parking lot.

* * *

Kira and Trent were up on the second floor balcony that overviewed the backyard where the event was taking place. The brunette leaned on the rail and looked at the crowds of people flooding in. She looked over to see Trent pulling out his sketch book and sketching the scenery.

"Do you ever look at anything else other then that?"

He stopped in mid-motion and looked at her, "Do you ever do anything else besides badger me?"

She smiled and looked back out, "Yes. I sing and write music." The two remained silent as her eyes averted to see Dustin and Conner joining up with Tori off on the lawn. She then turned back to Trent, "I was thinking of taking a dance class. You know? Mix it up a bit. You should do it with me."

Trent laughed at the thought, "I don't dance."

"Oh come on!" She grabbed his shirt, "I don't want to look like an idiot by myself."

Her voice was traveling down the hall of the Mercer house. A young man was walking down the hall, stopping to overhear the voice. He was wearing a blue button shirt with black jeans. He had slick shades across his eyes and small gel spiked black hair. Making his way down, he looked out onto the balcony.

"Ahem." He spoke. Trent and Kira turned around. "I couldn't help but hear a pretty voice out here."

Kira rolled her eyes from the lame compliment before smirking, "You mean Trent? I might have to agree with that."

Trent jabbed her in the stomach, "Lucas. This is Kira."

"Hello." He extended his hand out. Kira looked down at it before turning back to look at the crowd.

"Sorry, she bites." He teased before leaving. Lucas walked up and stood next to her.

"So you're the opening act, huh?" She crossed her arms.

He cracked a smile, looking down for a sec before back out into the distant, "Most girls I meet jump and scream when they me. You act as if you have never heard of me."

"I don't watch T.V." She shrugged, "So you're right, I haven't really. What show are you on?"

"I play a police officer that goes back in time." He responded, "It's a little sci-fi but it pays."

"I guess."

They stayed silent for a few moments before Lucas turned, "I hope to see you again, Kira." He said and exited. Kira paused and turned to see him gone and a single rose lying on the balcony floor.

* * *

"I'm not exactly sure that we can establish this, Hunter." Hunter had been listening to Devin's dad for quite awhile. He was hoping that his convincing argument would allow him to make the small motocross track bigger but it seem like it was going nowhere. Hunter looked off in the distant, noticing Devin looking through his Dad's shelf. "We had original plans of buying the Motocross lot and transforming that area to another factory."

"Don't you think you have enough?" Hunter said dryly, "I mean come on."

"I can write up a proposal for you and request it in but I won't be able to guarantee you success."

"What can you do?"

Devin picked up a photo frame, accidentally knocking another one on the floor. Kevin averted his eyes to his son and cleared his throat, "Stop breaking things, Devin."

"So-Sorry." Devin picked it up and try to place it on the shelf, knocking off more things. Scrambling to his feet again, he turned and scratched the back of his head, "I'm just going to wait outside."

The door open, Devin walked out, and it closed right behind him. Hunter stood up and sighed loudly, "Thanks for your help."

"I'm sorry, Hunter. I wish I could help you more. This industry constantly expands and is always looking to buy out lots. I'm just doing my job."

Hunter shook his hand before turning and heading out into the hall. Devin was talking to an employee. As the blonde in crimson crept closer, Devin broke away and the two made their way to the elevator. "Sorry he couldn't help."

"Don't worry about it." The two stepped into the elevator and remained silent all the way to the 1st level. As the elevator shaft slowed down, the power went off, stopping them in their track. Hunter walked closer to the door, "What happened?"

"I didn't touch anything" Devin raised his hands in the air.

The lights turned on again and the elevator began to descend below the 1st floor and into the basement. As the doors opened, Hunter walked out into a cold and barren hallway. "Where are we?"

"I don't think we are allowed to be here." Devin followed behind as the two walked, "I didn't even know that this place had a basement floor."

They walked through a door and into a balcony that overlooked what shocked the two of them. "Did you know about this?" Hunter looked over at Devin.

"No.." He whispered.

The two starred as machinery stretched into the distant, maneuvering and constructing what appeared to be a weapon.

* * *

"So are you two dating!?" Dustin excitedly asked Tori as the they stood on the Mercer's lawn. "You and Blake?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." She smiled, "Maybe."

"What about Hunter? I thought you said he was more your type."

"I decided to be more open-minded." She winked to Dustin who cracked a smile. The yellow brunette looked over to see Ethan standing a couple of feet away.

Cam had broke through the busy crowed and towards Ethan, after receiving a message from him to meet. "Ethan." The Asian boy in glasses called out, "I got your message."

Ethan turned around, "Hey man." He folded his arms, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I had no real reason to be mad at you for that entire situation. I overreacted."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." He smiled, "I think we should take advantage of Hayley's offer and try to intern."

Sighing, the boy in blue shook his head, "I can't." He said, "I decided I'm going to intern at Mercer Industry. I went down today for an interview and I got the job."

"Oh." Cam could only muster those words. The two just starred at each other in silent.

**R/R**!

--  
**Harbor Reef** **Season 1 Promo  
Episode 5  
Fake Empire Part 1**

Hunter and Devin stumble upon a secret hidden below Mercer Industry. A secret that could change everything. Will the two of them be able to contain the secret or will trouble begin to find the two of them? Shane's successful brother is in town and wants Shane to move out East with him. Will the skater be able to convince him that the life he wants is right where he is?

Find out! Next on Harbor Reef!!


End file.
